Disturbia
by thebluepuppet
Summary: 2012. Robin Duncan est une jeune étudiante en chimie à Toronto. Un soir, alors qu'elle sort de sa faculté, elle se retrouve mystérieusement projetée en 1898, et assiste malgré elle à un meurtre. Alors que sa vie est menacée, l'inspecteur Murdoch est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. [Le chapitre 8 est en cours d'écriture ]
1. Chapter 1

**Lundi 25 février 2012.**

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours tira Robin de sa léthargie. Surprise par ce son strident,  
sa tête glissa dans sa main où elle était appuyée, et vint se cogner sur la paillasse blanche, glaciale. Son ami assis à côté d'elle tenta de cacher un sourire d'amusement alors que le professeur continuait de parler malgré les bruits de rangements dans la salle:  
- Et n'oubliez pas, je veux un exposé sur les structures atomiques pour lundi prochain, sans faute !  
« Mais oui, mais oui... » songea Robin en mettant son classeur bleu dans son sac rouge. Il faut dire que ce professeur l'avait toujours un peu ennuyé, mais ce jour-là, il avait battu un record. Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, rabattant sa frange noire devant son front et sortit de la salle. Son ami l'attendait à côté de la porte, son sac noir sur l'épaule droite :  
- Pas trop brutal comme réveil ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je me suis réveillée en face d'un tableau rempli d'équations et une tête de psychopathe, à ton avis, c'est brutal? Heureusement, c'était le dernier cours de la journée.  
Ils marchaient tous les deux à travers les couloirs grouillants d'étudiants, après avoir descendu les deux étages, ils sortirent enfin du bâtiment chimie et se dirigèrent vers l'immense portail de la faculté de sciences.  
- Je te trouve très fatiguée, s'inquiéta son ami. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.  
- Me reposer ? Mais quand voudrais-tu que je trouve le temps pour ça ? Samedi j'étais encore à une compétition, et avec ce vieux fou qui nous donne toujours des exposés tordus à faire...  
- Comment ça s'est passé ta compétition ?  
- Bof... J'étais déçue, j'ai fini deuxième... Si j'avais pas été aussi fatiguée, j'aurais peut-être fini première.  
Son ami avala sa salive, Robin pratiquait le karaté depuis ses sept ans et faisait partie du club de la fac, il avait à côté de lui la deuxième étudiante la plus forte du Canada entier... Il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un pouvait la battre, même avec une arme à feu. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, elle l'avait toujours défendu, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait tendance à la croire invincible. Ils passèrent enfin le portail, et continuèrent de parler sur le trottoir bordé de neige.

Robin alla chercher son vélo, attaché comme toujours à quelques mètres du portail.  
- Je te raccompagne ? Proposa la jeune femme.  
- Non, merci. J'ai dis à David que j'allais l'aider pour la chimie organique.  
- Comme tu veux... On fait l'exposé ensemble, Jonny ?  
- Oui bien sûr. Je dois y aller, fais attention à toi Robbie. A demain !  
- Ça marche, à demain !  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue et repartit vers le portail les mains dans les poches. Robin brancha son lecteur Mp3 sur sa chanson préférée,_ Alice Underground_ d'Avril Lavigne. « Ça va me motiver » pensa-t-elle. Enfourchant son vélo, elle fit un signe de la main à Jonny qui le lui rendit et commença à rouler avec prudence. La température avoisinait les moins deux degrés, la nuit commençait à tomber sur Toronto. Robin ne savait pas très bien si c'était le temps ou sa grande fatigue qui la troublait, mais sa tête commençait à tourner. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, son appartement n'était pas très loin de la fac, dix minutes au plus. Son front lui faisait affreusement mal, elle voyait une fumée blanche se former devant ses lèvres à chaque expiration, l'air froid rentrant dans sa gorge semblait la brûler de l'intérieur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tendre son bras gauche pour tourner, sa tête lui faisait trop mal, les roues de son vélo glissèrent sur une plaque de verglas. Elle entendit juste le klaxon d'une voiture, se sentit tomber sur quelque chose de dur puis elle plongea dans les ténèbres, son esprit tourbillonnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin n'avait jamais senti sa tête aussi lourde. Les joues contre le sol, le souffle court, une odeur très désagréable lui montait au cerveau. Elle essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passée, elle n'avait que des souvenirs flous, la fac, son vélo... Elle était pourtant sûre d'être tombée sur une voiture, alors pourquoi était-elle à présent sur de la terre ? Un éclair traversa son esprit : elle avait sûrement du être enlevée, son kidnappeur l'avait emmenée ici ! Non pourtant, elle n'était pas attachée... Robin tenta de se redresser mais ses jambes ne la portaient pas, elle trébucha et se rattrapa sur le mur d'une maison en pierre. En pierre ? Une maison en pierre à Toronto ?... Soit... Elle était enfin debout et c'était le principal. Regardant autour d'elle, Robin se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une ruelle très sombre, éclairée très faiblement dans le fond. La jeune femme avança un pied mais se prit les pieds dans une chose restée au sol, et s'écroula dans un gargouillement grotesque. Elle se retourna brusquement, constatant qu'elle venait de tomber sur sac de cours. Elle l'empoigna et l'ouvrit : ses affaires étaient encore là, intactes. Robin sortit son téléphone de sa poche, pas de réseau, plus beaucoup de batterie... Elle marmonna un juron, entendant un son lointain venant de son cou, elle attrapa ses écouteurs et en mit un dans son oreille. _Falling Inside The Black_ de Skillet. « _Très drôle..._ » pensa-t-elle. Mais un autre bruit alerta ses sens. Robin coupa son appareil, remit son sac sur ses épaules et se rapprocha de la source du bruit. Il venait de la partie éclairée de la ruelle. Son instinct et ses jambes lui disaient de partir, mais la situation paraissait trop étrange pour reculer maintenant. Et puis, où aller ? Elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Robin marcha lentement jusqu'au bout du mur de pierre, elle ne rêvait pas, elle entendait bel et bien des voix, un homme et une femme, sur le ton de la dispute :  
- Ne me mens pas, disait l'homme. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a fait.  
- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, mon pauvre ami. Ne me touche pas.  
Ces quatre mots suffirent pour éveiller la curiosité de la jeune femme, lentement, elle jeta un œil de l'autre côté du mur. La femme portait une très belle robe, du dix-neuvième siècle, Robin n'en avait jamais vu à part dans ses livres d'Histoire. L'homme était plus âgé, il portait une moustache très bien entretenue, un chapeau haut-de-forme et un très beau costume. « _J'ai dû tomber chez ces Américains qui se croient encore pendant la Guerre de Sécession..._» se dit Robin. La dispute entre les deux personnes s'envenimait, Robin n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le ton était monté, l'homme avait empoigné la femme, cette fois-ci plus de doute, il fallait fuir. Robin se mit dos au mur de pierre, après tout, s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, elle pouvait très bien se cacher là et attendre que la situation se calme... Il y eut un hurlement de douleur, Robin n'avait jamais sauté aussi haut de toute sa vie. Ignorant totalement qui avait crié, et surtout pourquoi, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, courant droit devant elle.  
- Hé là ! Lança l'homme derrière elle.  
Robin l'entendit la poursuivre, il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte de là. Arrivée au bout de la ruelle, elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être une avenue, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était que toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait étaient vêtues de la même façon que les deux personnes qu'elle avait entrevu. Les femmes la regardait d'un air outragé alors que les hommes marmonnaient dans leurs moustaches. Peu importe, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça. Elle tourna la tête pour vérifier si l'homme la poursuivait toujours mais elle se heurta violemment à quelqu'un et fut projetée en arrière.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée..., dit-elle en se grattant la tête.  
- Tout va bien jeune homme ? Lui demanda une voix masculine.  
« Jeune homme » ? Robin tourna la tête vers la droite et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme en uniforme noir, un casque allongé vers le haut avec une insigne en argent sur la tête. Robin enleva sa frange noire de devant ses yeux, le policier eut une expression de stupeur en découvrant son visage, et ne put retenir un « Tudieu ! » en mettant sa main devant sa bouche ouverte.  
- Il faut que je vois la police, lui avoua Robin. Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis...

Le policier et Robin marchèrent jusqu'au commissariat de la ville. Même s'il n'y avait pas foule, la jeune femme ne passait pas inaperçue auprès des gens qu'ils rencontraient. Le policier amena Robin jusqu'à un bâtiment immense, il portait une inscription au dessus de ses portes « Toronto Police Station 1889 ». 1889 ? Robin n'était à Toronto que depuis huit ans mais elle avait eu le temps de faire le tour de la ville, et elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait jamais vu ce bâtiment auparavant.  
- Excusez-moi, hésita-t-elle. C'est quoi cet endroit ?  
- C'est le commissariat, lui répondit le policier, étonné.  
- Curieux..., murmura-t-elle.  
Le policier lui lança un regard en coin, comme s'il la suspectait d'être une criminelle en puissance. Pour Robin, le commissariat de Toronto avait toujours été un grand building en verre, un peu comme les immeubles du FBI dans les séries télévisées ou les films. Ils entrèrent dans un grand hall, au fond duquel se trouvait un bureau en hauteur où était assis un vieil homme à la barbe fournie, Robin trouva qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Père Noël. « _Le Père Noël dans un commissariat..._, pensa-t-elle. _C'est sûr, je nage en plein délire..._ ». Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui :  
- Est-ce que l'inspecteur Murdoch est là ? Demanda le policier.  
«_ Murdoch ? C'est qui celui-là_ ? »  
- Vous l'avez raté de peu, lui répondit l'autre policier derrière le bureau. Pourquoi ça ?  
- Eh bien, je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui aurait pu l'intéresser...  
Le policier se releva et regarda par dessus son bureau. Il dévisagea Robin de la tête au pied, alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire son meilleur sourire innocent. Un scanner aurait été beaucoup plus agréable que la situation qu'elle était en train de vivre, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi oppressée.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'inquiéta le policier barbu.  
«_'Ça' ? Non mais il s'est pas regardé !_ »  
- Me permettez-vous de voir vos papiers ?  
Robin enleva son sac de ses épaules, elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair sous les yeux incrédules des deux hommes, et attrapa son portefeuille rouge d'où elle sortit sa carte d'identité. Elle la donna au policier qui l'observa avec attention avant de manquer tomber de sa chaise en découvrant sa date de naissance.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquérit son collègue.  
- Vous avez raison, cela intéressera sûrement l'inspecteur...


	3. Chapter 3

Robin avait été emmené dans une cellule pour la nuit. Même si elle avait un lit et un endroit -froid!- où dormir, elle se sentait comme une meurtrière. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, qui étaient ces deux personnes qu'elle avait vu, cet homme menaçant qui lui avait couru derrière, pourquoi les deux policiers étaient tellement choqués par sa date de naissance... Faisait-elle plus ou moins âgée que ses vingt-quatre ans ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelé « jeune homme » ? Avec ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, la confusion n'était quand même pas possible, à part pour un aveugle. On pouvait très bien s'appeler Robin et être une fille, non ?... Il y avait une petite ouverture avec des barreaux dans sa cellule, elle pouvait voir la lune dans le ciel, et cela lui rappelait quand, enfant, elle regardait les étoiles avec Jonny. Jonny... Il devait s'inquiéter, du moins elle l'espérait. Son père aussi d'ailleurs. Robin commençait à se demander si elle les reverrait un jour. Cette pensée lui noua le ventre, elle eut une soudaine et violente envie de pleurer. Elle se tourna sur côté droit, s'emmitouflant dans son manteau noir. Elle devait essayer de dormir... Avec un peu de chance, elle se réveillerait dans son lit, dans sa chambre...

Robin se tenait debout dans une grande rue qui lui était familière, et pour cause, c'était celle qui bordait son immeuble à Toronto. L'ambiance était pesante, il n'y avait aucune couleur à part le gris ; le ciel, les arbres, tout était gris et vide. Elle ne distinguait que deux silhouettes, courants d'un bout à l'autre de la rue. Intriguée, elle s'en approcha. Plus elle avançait vers eux, plus elle semblait le reconnaître. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux foncés en bataille... Jonny ? Et l'autre homme, il était plutôt dans la cinquantaine, cheveux gris, plus grand, plus costaud... Roy, son père ? Robin arriva derrière eux :  
- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Alors toi ? Demanda son père à Jonny.  
- Personne ne l'a vu... Et j'ai demandé à tout le quartier...  
- Personne à vu qui ? S'inquiéta Robin. De quoi vous parlez ? Hou-hou je suis là !  
Elle passa la tête par dessus l'épaule de Jonny et découvrit une photo d'elle. Robin manqua s'évanouir, elle ne comprenait plus.  
- Mais c'est moi... Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Regardez, dit Jonny, des gens arrivent, je vais leur demander.  
Robin pouvait le désespoir dans les yeux de son père, alors qu'il suivait le meilleur ami de sa fille des yeux. Robin suivi Jonny, elle ne pouvait voir le visage des personnes à qui il parlait mais les mots qu'il prononçait lui glaça les os :  
- S'il vous plaît, je cherche mon amie, Robin Duncan, vous ne l'auriez pas vue ? Elle a disparu depuis hier, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider ?  
- Moi, j'ai disparu, moi ?! s'étonna Robin. Mais retournes-toi, tu vois bien que je suis là !  
Son ami ne semblait rien entendre, il continuait de parler avec ces inconnus sur la disparition de la jeune femme. Jonny racontait qu'ils s'étaient parlés en sortant de la fac, il l'avait vu s'éloigner sur son vélo mais elle n'est jamais arrivée chez elle. Robin se mit entre lui et la personne à qui il parlait, juste en face de lui, les yeux dans les yeux :  
- Là ! Je suis là Jonny !  
Mais il ne paraissait pas perturbé par sa présence, comme si elle était invisible. «_Pourquoi tu ne me vois pas ?_ » pensa-t-elle. Il remercia les personnes puis retourna voir le père de son amie.  
- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Pas vu non plus. Mais où peut-elle être...  
Robin se mit devant, faisant de grands gestes de bras, gesticulant le plus possible pour qu'ils la remarquent, mais rien ne se passait. L'angoisse lui nouait le ventre, elle s'inséra entre son père et Jonny :  
- Bon allez, arrêtez c'est pas drôle...  
- On n'a plus le choix, déclara gravement Jonny, il faut en parler au commissariat, signaler la disparition de Robin Duncan.  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, son coeur s'accéléra brutalement, c'était comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing droit dans le ventre. Et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, voyant les images de son père et son ami devenir floues, son nom « Duncan » résonnait dans sa tête, semblant se répercuter aux quatre coins de sa boîte crânienne...

Son nom martelait son cerveau, Robin ouvrait faiblement les yeux , encore dans le brouillard, elle entendait une voix d'homme lui répétait « _Miss Duncan... Réveillez-vous..._ », une main sur son épaule droite... Robin ouvrit un peu plus ses paupières, et ne vit que deux grands yeux verts... Elle poussa un cri, se releva brusquement et se heurta le front contre celui du jeune homme. Robin retomba sur son lit en se tenant le front, elle regarda à sa droite, et vit un jeune policier à genoux, se tenant lui aussi le front de sa main droite. Robin put constater qu'elle était encore dans sa cellule, le jour s'était levé, elle n'avait donc pas rêvé...  
- Oh pardon ! Lança-t-elle en venant au secours du jeune homme. Je m'excuse, je faisais un cauchemar...  
- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien...  
Elle lui prit le bras pour l'aider à se relever, il épousseta son uniforme. C'était un jeune homme d'environ trente ans, il était plus grand que Robin, ses cheveux bruns étaient gominés et rangés sur le côté droit. En se tournant vers Robin, il eut comme un choc, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas et de bas en haut, la bouche ouverte. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ?_ » se demanda Robin.  
- Je..., balbutia-t-il, Je suis l'agent Crabtree. Il faut que je vous emmène voir l'inspecteur Murdoch.  
« _Murdoch ? Encore lui ?_ »  
- D'accord, répondit-elle poliment. Je dois prendre mes affaires ?  
- Si... Si vous voulez, oui.  
Robin se retourna pour prendre son sac et son grand manteau noir, mais elle sentait sur elle le regard pesant du jeune policier, comme s'il avait un scanner à la place des yeux. Quand elle revint face à lui, il avait encore la même expression.  
- On... On y va ? Se hasarda Robin.  
Le jeune policier eut la même réaction qu'un enfant qu'on aurait surprit faisant une bêtise, il tressaillit, ses joues devinrent rouges.  
- Euh, oui, oui bien sûr... Pardonnez-moi...  
Robin eut un sourire d'amusement, ils sortirent ensemble de la cellule puis commencèrent à marcher à travers le commissariat. Robin ne voyait que des hommes, soit en uniforme, soit en costume très chics et très... dépassés. Ils avaient presque tous les cheveux gominés, tirés sur un côté de la tête, certains portaient la moustache, et leurs pattes de cheveux descendaient sous leurs oreilles, parfois jusqu'à leurs mâchoires. « _C'est une secte..._ » s'inquiéta avaient tous des regards surpris ou haineux envers elle. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte à moitié vitrée portant l'inscription «**Inspector W. MURDOCH**». Le coeur de Robin s'accéléra, l'agent Crabtree frappa à la porte, on lui répondit d'entrer. Mais Robin posa ses doigts sur sa manche alors qu'il allait ouvrir la poignée, elle le retenait. Le jeune policier se retourna et la vit complètement paniquée, ses doigts tremblaient sur le tissu de son uniforme. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, Robin fut étonnée de la sentir à la fois forte et rassurante.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer.  
Elle s'agrippa à sa main comme si elle tombait au fond d'un puits. Le jeune homme poussa la porte et entra avec Robin, qui s'accrochait maintenant à deux mains à son bras droit, et se cachait derrière son épaule.  
- Monsieur, voici la jeune femme que l'agent Higgins a raccompagné hier soir.  
Robin entendit le bruit d'une chaise, puis des pas avançant vers eux. En relevant les yeux, elle aperçut un homme un peu plus grand que l'agent Crabtree, la quarantaine, un visage séduisant, les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns, gominés, tirés sur la droite. « _Le gourou..._» songea Robin. Le jeune policier qui lui servait de bouclier la regarda par dessus son épaule. Avec ces deux hommes qui l'observaient, elle espérait qu'une trappe allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour la faire disparaître.  
- Je suis l'inspecteur Murdoch, pourrions-nous nous entretenir ?  
Elle sortit lentement de sa cachette sans lâcher le bras de l'agent Crabtree. Murdoch eut une expression de surprise au fond de ses yeux marrons. « _Encore un_, se dit Robin, _si ça se trouve je crois que je suis habillée alors que je me balade toute nue depuis hier soir... Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ?..._ »  
- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. On m'a dit que vous vous étiez perdue ?  
- En... En quelque sorte, oui... A vrai dire, je ne sais absolument pas où je suis... Ni en quelle année...  
- Nous sommes en 1898.  
Robin se décomposa devant les deux policiers. 1898 ?... Mais... Soit c'était une plaisanterie, soit... Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, ses mains lâchèrent le bras de l'agent Crabtree... Elle s'écroula sur le parquet, les deux policiers se jetant sur elle pour la retenir.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Robin ouvrit les yeux, elle vit deux visages penchés sur elle, l'agent Crabtree et l'inspecteur Murdoch. Cette chute n'avait donc pas réussie à la ramener dans la réalité... Mais si justement c'était ça la réalité... Si eux étaient dans le vrai et qu'elle se trompait complètement ?...  
- Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Duncan ? Lui demanda l'inspecteur.  
- Pas très bien..., marmonna-t-elle.  
Elle essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes semblèrent fondre sous son poids. Elle fut rattrapée au vol par les deux policiers, chacun la retenait par un bras. Ils emmenèrent la jeune femme s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois devant le bureau de Murdoch.  
- George, s'il vous plaît, allez chercher un verre d'eau pour cette jeune fille.  
- Bien, Monsieur.  
L'agent Crabtree sortit de la pièce. Robin était toujours dans le brouillard, elle essayait de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, trouver une faille, il y avait forcément une explication... L'inspecteur Murdoch s'assit à son bureau, en face de Robin.  
- Miss Duncan, je m'en excuse mais je dois vous poser quelques questions.  
Robin accepta, pensant que cela allait lui ouvrir l'esprit et qu'elle allait enfin comprendre.  
- Donc, commença l'inspecteur, vous avez trouvé l'agent Higgins hier soir, et il vous a amené ici ?  
- « Trouvé » n'est pas vraiment le mot... Disons que... Je l'ai heurté alors que je courais. Je l'ai vraiment rencontré à temps, si cet homme m'avait rattrapé, je serais peut-être morte.  
- Un homme ? Quel homme ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Je suis tombée dans une ruelle, il y avait deux personnes qui se disputaient et tout d'un coup, quelqu'un a crié. J'ai eu peur, et cet homme m'a vu, il... il a marché vers moi et puis, il s'est mis à courir, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, et, quand j'ai voulu voir s'il était encore, je suis tombée sur votre collègue... Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...  
Robin recommençait à paniquer, ses épaules et ses bras étaient agités de frissons, ses doigts tremblaient. A ce moment-là, l'agent Crabtree surgit par la porte du bureau, armé d'un verre d'eau qu'il donna à Robin. Après avoir bu une gorgée, elle le posa devant elle sur le bureau.  
- Vous dites, continua Murdoch, que quelqu'un a crié... Qui ça ?  
- Une femme. Elle a hurlé de douleur.  
- Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un meurtre, inspecteur ? S'inquiéta Crabtree.  
- Ne nous emballons pas, George. Miss Duncan pourrait très certainement nous aider à retrouver cet homme, pour commencer. Seriez-vous d'accord ?  
Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Robin, elle prit un instant de réflexion pour remettre ses idées en place, sous les regards des deux policiers.  
- Je ne suis pas très sûre... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... Tout ça c'est tellement bizarre...  
- Quoi donc, Miss Duncan ? Demanda l'inspecteur.  
Mais Robin réfléchit soudainement : si elle leur disait la vérité, même si ses documents d'identités pouvaient confirmer son histoire, elle risquait d'être prise pour une folle... Mais ils devaient bien se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, ses vêtements, ses chaussures, son sac, sa coiffure... Elle ne ressemblait en rien à une femme de 1898 ! Robin devait prendre une décision :  
- Je veux bien vous aider.  
- Parfait ! Lança l'inspecteur, le visage illuminé. George, si vous voulez bien conduire Miss Duncan voir notre dessinateur, ensuite revenez, j'ai besoin de vous. Miss Duncan, pourriez-vous me laisser votre sac ?  
« Dessinateur ? » S'étonna Robin. Plus de doute, elle était vraiment au dix-neuvième siècle... Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle laissa son sac à l'inspecteur et suivit le jeune policier dans le commissariat.

- Monsieur..., murmura Crabtree, ça ne se fait pas enfin...  
- Allons George..., lui répondit l'inspecteur à voix basse. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point cette jeune fille est étrange... Vous avez vu son accoutrement ? Et vous savez ce qu'on dit des femmes portant le pantalon...  
Les deux policiers fixaient le sac rouge de Robin, posé sur le sol. L'inspecteur l'attrapa et le mit sur son bureau, vérifiant à droite et à gauche que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Murdoch commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, le tournant et retournant dans tous les sens, et le secouant quelques fois.  
- Il faudrait l'ouvrir... Je pense que... c'est peut-être ainsi...  
- Faites attention, Monsieur.  
Murdoch attrapa le sac d'un côté, la tirette métallique de l'autre, et la remonta, provoquant le bruit caractéristique de la fermeture éclair. Il échangea un regard avec l'agent Crabtree, puis ouvrit le sac en entier. Ils sortirent tout ce qu'il contenait, étalant les objets sur le bureau de l'inspecteur. Une fois le sac vide, ils commencèrent à explorer son contenu.  
- Bien alors..., commença Murdoch. Qu'avons-nous là, George...  
Il prit le gros classeur bleu qui attirait son attention. Il l'ouvrit et commença à feuilleter les feuilles, les yeux brillants.  
- C'est extraordinaire...  
Murdoch ressemblait de plus en plus à un jeune enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël. Il était absorbé par sa découverte, tandis qu'à ses côtés, l'agent Crabtree l'observait, le regard perplexe.  
- Quoi donc, Monsieur ?  
- Mais regardez, George ! Toutes ces formules chimiques, ces travaux sur les molécules, les atomes, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi développé ! Des pages et des pages sur la chimie organique, la radioactivité...  
- La quoi ?  
- La radioactivité... Enfin, vous n'avez pas entendu parler des travaux de Henri Becquerel ? Il est vrai que « radioactivité » est un mot nouveau, trouvé par deux français il y a peu de temps... J'ai lu ça dans La Gazette de Toronto. Mais c'est fantastique, cette jeune femme doit être un véritable génie dans sa matière ! Il y a des choses dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, tenez regardez... « Chimie quantique »... Vous connaissez ?  
L'agent Crabtree lui fit non de la tête.  
- « Physique, initiation à la mécanique newtonienne : la relativité d'Einstein »... Qui est ce Einstein ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Monsieur... Peut-être un de ses professeurs ?  
- J'aimerais vraiment que Miss Duncan me laisse cet ouvrage... Bon, passons !  
Murdoch reposa le classeur et prit le portefeuille de Robin. Il l'ouvrit de la même manière que le sac, et sortit quelques papiers.  
- Tout cela est étrange... Regardez plutôt George...  
L'inspecteur étala les différentes cartes de Robin, ses cartes de fidélité de magasins et ses documents officiels.  
- Quelles drôles de cartes..., s'étonna l'agent Crabtree.  
- Des cartes à jouer sans doute. Mais j'ignore de quel jeu elles peuvent bien provenir.  
- Celles-ci ne sont sûrement pas des cartes à jouer, Monsieur. Regardez, c'est écrit « Permis de conduire ».  
- Qui peut bien laisser conduire une femme ? Lança Murdoch en souriant. Et celle-ci... « Carte nationale d'identité du Canada »... Robin Moïra Duncan, née le 5 janvier 1988...  
La voix de Murdoch chuta brutalement à la fin de sa phrase. Il fronça les sourcils, rapprochant la carte de ses yeux, il s'assura d'avoir bien lu. L'agent Crabtree le regarda avec des yeux exorbités :  
- Vous... Vous voulez dire 1888, Monsieur ?...  
- Mais non George, je suis formel... C'est tout bonnement impossible...


	5. Chapter 5

L'inspecteur Murdoch tenait toujours la carte d'identité de Robin dans sa main. L'agent Crabtree y jeta un œil, afin de s'assurer que son supérieur disait vrai. Il fut lui aussi très surpris par cette découverte.  
- Vous pensez que cela peut être une farce, inspecteur ?  
- J'en doute fortement George... Mais... Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait être possible...  
Murdoch marcha jusqu'à une vitre qui donnait sur l'intérieur du commissariat. Il pouvait voir Robin, assise devant le bureau du dessinateur, elle lui décrivait l'homme qui l'avait pourchassé. Le jeune policier le rejoignit :  
- C'est donc pour cela qu'elle ne sait pas en quelle année nous sommes ? Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait venir du futur ?  
- George, ne commencez pas à divaguer.  
- Mais Monsieur, regardez-la... Ses vêtements, ses objets personnels, sa coiffure, ses... ses yeux... son visage...  
L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Crabtree qui fixait Robin, un sourire stupide sur le visage. Murdoch se racla la gorge :  
- Il est vrai qu'elle est un peu extravagante, je n'ai jamais vu une femme habillée ainsi... Vous savez ce qu'on dit des femmes en pantalon, n'est-ce pas _George_ ?  
- Pardon ?... Euh oui ! Oui, Monsieur, je sais. Mais elle ne peut pas être de ce genre là.  
- Je pense que je devrais l'emmener voir le docteur Ogden. Il se peut que cette jeune femme se soit cognée la tête un peu trop fort sur l'agent Higgins et qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire.

Une fois le portrait de son agresseur terminé, Robin avait suivi l'inspecteur Murdoch dans un grand bâtiment adjacent au commissariat. En voyant l'inscription « Morgue », la jeune femme se sentit glacée jusqu'aux os. L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte et lui demanda de l'attendre dans un couloir assez lumineux. Robin le vit s'éloigner, descendre un escalier, puis il disparut. En voyant les planches d'anatomie sur les murs, elle n'était plus rassurée du tout, elle avait juste envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et de retrouver enfin son époque. D'abord un meurtre, ensuite une morgue... Quelle serait la prochaine étape ?...  
- Miss Duncan, appela l'inspecteur en passant sa tête dans le couloir. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre, s'il vous plaît ?  
Robin commençait à marcher, elle passa à côté d'une grande vitre qui donnait sur une salle d'autopsie. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de l'inspecteur, elle vit une femme -qu'elle trouva très belle-, se tenir debout près de la table d'autopsie. Elle était blonde, avec des longs cheveux bouclés, elle portait une robe blanche et bleue, son visage était souriant. L'inspecteur Murdoch aida Robin à descendre le petit escalier :  
- Miss Duncan, je vous présente le docteur Julia Ogden, notre médecin légiste.  
- Bonjour Madame, lui dit poliment Robin.  
- Bonjour Miss Duncan.  
Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main. Pour la première depuis son arrivée dans cette époque, Robin ne vit pas cette expression de stupeur dans ses yeux bleus. Elle vit des étincelles de bienveillance, son regard lui rappela celui de sa mère, Robin se sentit immédiatement rassurée.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, continua Murdoch, j'ai juste demandé au docteur Ogden de vous examiner. Je vous laisse.  
Il remonta l'escalier, les deux femmes le virent passer dans le couloir, puis elles entendirent la porte se refermer.  
- Bien, commença Julia Ogden en souriant, alors Miss Duncan, je vais prendre votre tension. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir sur la table...  
Robin s'assit sur la table froide, elle releva sa manche gauche afin que le docteur puisse l'examiner.  
- C'est drôle, remarqua Julia, c'est la première fois que j'ai une patiente vivante sur cette table.  
Robin ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou se faire du souci. Elle regardait le docteur effectuer ses gestes avec beaucoup de concentration :  
- Tout à l'air normal, conclut-elle, votre tension est légèrement en dessous de la moyenne mais je pense que vous n'avez pas dû manger beaucoup ?  
Manger ? C'est vrai ça ! Avec tout ce remue-ménage, Robin n'avait rien avalait depuis la veille au soir...  
- Je n'ai même rien manger du tout, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Julia eut un regard de compassion, suivit d'un sourire complice :  
- Je m'en chargerai. Alors, Miss Duncan...  
- Robbie. Appelez-moi Robbie, s'il vous plaît. Ça va plus vite.  
Robin elle-même fut étonnée de sa déclaration, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ces mots étaient sortis si spontanément de sa bouche. Le docteur Ogden, étonnée elle aussi, eut un petit rire devant la mimique de Robin.  
- Très bien, Robbie, reprit-elle. Racontez-moi ce qu'il vous est arrivé.  
- Je préfère vous prévenir, ça va vous paraître très bizarre...  
Robin lui raconta tout, son accident avec la voiture et son réveil dans cette ruelle sombre, la dispute, le cri, l'homme, l'agent Higgins, sa nuit en cellule, l'agent Crabtree, sa rencontre avec l'inspecteur Murdoch...  
- Et là, il m'a dit qu'on était en 1898... Mais c'est... C'est impossible. Vous comprenez ?  
Le docteur Ogden l'écoutait attentivement mais elle restait stupéfaite par le récit de la jeune femme.  
- Moi-même je n'y crois pas, avoua Robin, je pense que... Enfin... je ne sais pas...  
- Je comprends votre détresse, Robbie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis persuadée que l'inspecteur Murdoch fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous aider.  
A cet instant, elles entendirent la porte de la morgue s'ouvrir et se fermer. En se retournant, Julia vit le visage de l'inspecteur derrière la vitre.  
- Le voilà... Je vais m'entretenir avec lui, je reviens.  
Elle laissa Robin, toujours assise sur la table d'autopsie. D'où elle était, Robin n'entendait que des fragments de leur conversation, elle redoutait le pire : qu'ils la prennent tous pour une folle. Ce qui serait l'explication la plus logique, pour eux. Mais Robin, elle, savait qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Elle essaya discrètement de se pincer le bras, mais rien ne se passa. Elle essaya plus fort, toujours rien. Elle n'était donc pas en train de rêver...  
- Je trouve que Robbie est très perturbée par tous ces événements, continuait le docteur Ogden.  
- « Robbie » ? s'étonna Murdoch en haussant les sourcils.  
- Oh, oui, elle préfère que je l'appelle ainsi. Cela doit la mettre en confiance.  
- Je vois.  
- Elle n'est pas folle, William. Elle est juste, complètement désorientée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait d'une autre époque...  
L'inspecteur Murdoch leva les yeux au ciel en passant sa main droite sur son front. Julia sourit, elle savait parfaitement qu'il la prendrait pour une folle :  
- Qu'y-a-t-il William ?  
- L'agent Crabtree en est persuadé également.  
- L'agent Crabtree est aussi persuadé de l'existence des vampires, des loups-garous et des fantômes... Pourtant, cette fois-ci, je pense qu'il pourrait avoir raison.  
Murdoch sursauta et lança un regard des plus surpris :  
- Julia !  
- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. J'ignore comment cela est possible, Robbie m'a parlait d'un accident qu'elle aurait eu en sortant de sa faculté de sciences. Elle se serait évanouie et serait tombée sur une voiture. William elle... elle n'est pas comme les femmes de notre siècle, vous le voyez bien.  
Murdoch soupira. Il observa attentivement Robin par la vitre, sous le regard du docteur Ogden.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas la mettre dans... un asile ?  
- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas la garder au commissariat. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui puisse la garder, s'en occuper...  
Son regard alla droit vers le docteur Ogden, un regard de petit chien derrière une vitrine d'animalerie. Julia se tourna vers lui, elle comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir :  
- Oh William... J'aime beaucoup cette jeune femme mais... mon père est arrivé chez moi, je n'ai plus de place... - Je suis vraiment navrée... Mais pourquoi ne pas vous en occuper vous-même ?  
- Je ne suis que très rarement chez moi. De plus, s'il y a eut meurtre, je dois être au commissariat pour mener l'enquête. Ah, me voilà pris au dépourvu...  
A cet instant, la porte de la morgue s'ouvrit sur l'agent Crabtree, son casque à la main.  
- Bonjour docteur Ogden ! Vous m'avez fait demander inspecteur ?  
William et Julia s'échangèrent un regard complice, la même idée venait de traverser leurs esprits. Souriante, Julia murmura à l'inspecteur :  
- Je crois que vous avez trouvé votre homme...


	6. Chapter 6

- Moi, inspecteur ? S'étonna l'agent Crabtree.  
- Absolument Georges.  
Le jeune policier rougit jusqu'au bout des ongles, il commençait à étouffer dans son uniforme. Il passa un doigt dans son col, faisant mine de l'élargir pour chercher de l'air.  
- Cette pauvre jeune femme est totalement perdue, poursuivit Murdoch. Et je suis sûr que l'homme qu'elle a aperçut va tenter de la retrouver. Croyez-moi, Georges, elle ne pourrait trouver meilleur garde du corps.  
- Mais M-M-Monsieur, c'est-à-dire que...  
- Hu-hum...  
L'inspecteur Murdoch et l'agent Crabtree se retournèrent en même temps, découvrant Robin habillée avec une robe bleue, ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en chignon et un chapeau blanc trônait sur le haut de sa tête, contrastant avec l'ébène de ses cheveux.  
- Miss Duncan, commença Murdoch, je vois que Julia a fait du beau travail. Cette robe vous sied à ravir ! Vous ne trouvez pas, George ?  
- Oui Monsieur, tout à fait !  
Ces remarques firent rougir Robin, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.  
- Vous... Enfin... On ne devait pas aller sur... les lieux de l'agression d'hier soir ?  
Certainement, allons-y.

Crabtree, Murdoch et Robin marchaient dans les rues de Toronto. La jeune femme se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi elle avait accepté l'offre du Docteur Ogden... En y repensant, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix... Elle revoyait l'étincelle diabolique au fond des yeux de Julia après le départ de l'inspecteur... Robin avait eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment, mais le résultat n'était pas si catastrophique. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue, entourée par les deux policiers, elle remarqua que les passants ne la regardaient plus comme une extra-terrestre. Seul petit problème : ses bottines lui faisait très mal aux pieds. Elle revoyait sa paire de baskets passait devant ses yeux avec envie, finalement, le futur avait enlevé beaucoup de tortures vestimentaires aux femmes, comme ce corset qui la coinçait à chaque inspiration.  
- Miss Duncan, continua Murdoch, où avez-vous percuté l'agent Higgins ?  
La voix de l'inspecteur la tira de ses pensées.  
- C'était dans la rue suivante, si je me souviens bien.  
- Et cet homme, lui demanda l'agent Crabtree, il vous suivait toujours ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'avais tellement peur, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu. C'est quand j'ai voulu me retourner que j'ai heurté votre collègue. Voilà, c'est ici, exactement ici.  
Elle s'arrêta avec les deux policiers et ils se tournèrent vers une petite rue, assez sombre même en plein jour. Robin eut un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, elle revit les événements de la veille en une fraction de seconde.  
- Quel coupe-gorge, murmura Murdoch. Nous devrions aller voir... Miss Duncan, tout va bien ?  
Non justement... Robin était tétanisée à l'idée de retourner dans cet endroit. Et si cet homme était toujours là ? S'il l'attendait pour finir le travail, et ainsi ne pas laisser de témoin ? Son corset la serrait trop, elle sentit une brusque chaleur l'envahir, ses mains devinrent moites, elle perdit l'équilibre sans s'évanouir. L'agent Crabtree la rattrapa par le bras, elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, autrement dit, elle lui broya le bras en une seconde.  
- Miss Duncan, si c'est trop éprouvant, je peux comprendre. Nous reviendrons ce soir avec l'agent Crabtree pendant que vous serez en sécurité au commissariat.  
- Non, ça va aller, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Ça s'est passé là-bas, j'en suis sûre, il faut y aller.  
- Comme vous voudrez. N'oubliez pas que l'agent Crabtree et moi-même vous protégeons quoiqu'il arrive.  
George Crabtree lui fit un signe de la tête, il l'aida à se relever sans la lâcher. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la ruelle inquiétante, Murdoch et Robin devant, suivit de près par le jeune agent. Robin essayait de se rappeler où elle avait surpris la conversion, où elle avait été « téléporté » dans cette époque. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, ses yeux fixés sur un coin de rue. Elle ne se sentait pas seule, en dehors des deux policiers, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, une présence malveillante. Cette même présence que la veille. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais ses jambes ne voulait pas obéir. Elle ne pouvait ni avancer, ni reculer.  
- Miss Duncan ? Questionna l'inspecteur.  
- C'était là, murmura-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. C'est là que j'ai vu cet homme hier soir. Il était avec une femme, ils se disputaient.  
- Que disaient-ils ?  
- L'homme a dit « ne mens pas, je sais que c'est toi qui l'a fait », ce à quoi la femme a répondu « Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, ne me touche pas ». La discussion s'est envenimée, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils se sont dis, puis j'ai entendu crier et je me suis enfuis.  
Les deux policiers se regardèrent, perplexes. Murdoch jeta un coup d'oeil à la rue voisine, qui n'était pas plus accueillante que celle où ils se trouvaient. Il y avait une rangée d'immeuble, et un petit passage qui menait sans doute à une cour.  
- Allons-y, dit-il d'un air décidé, s'il y a eut agression, nous trouverons sans doute des traces.  
Robin et Crabtree le suivirent, ils n'étaient pas plus rassurés mais après tout, si c'était le seul moyen d'y voir plus clair... Murdoch cherchait des traces comme un limier, sur le sol ou bien les façades des immeubles.  
- Miss Duncan...  
« _Non mais il va arrêter de m'appeler comme ça..._ »  
- ...avez-vous entendu un coup de feu ?  
- Non. Juste un cri.  
Murdoch fronça les sourcils et se remit à chercher. Robin lança un regard à l'agent Crabtree, qui observait lui aussi son supérieur à l'oeuvre.  
- Il fait toujours cela, murmura-t-il. Il cherche des indices.  
- Un peu comme Adrien Monk, lui répondit Robin sans réfléchir.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire...  
Elle eut un sourire au coin de sa bouche, George ne savait pas pourquoi mais après tout, si cela la faisait sourire... Il revint vers son patron, toujours à la recherche du moindre petit indice.  
- Vous trouvez quelque chose Monsieur ? Demanda Crabtree.  
- Pas la moindre trace de sang, George.  
Alors qu'il continuait de parler, Crabtree entendit un bruit. En levant les yeux, il vit une scène au ralenti : un énorme pot de fleur dégringola juste au dessus de la tête de Robin. Sans hésiter une seconde, il hurla et se jeta sur elle :  
- Attention !  
Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la poussière, Murdoch fit un bond en arrière, ils évitèrent tous de justesse l'énorme objet qui se fracassa sur le sol. George se releva vivement, il aida Robin à se remettre debout :  
- Vous n'avez pas de mal, Miss Duncan ?  
- Non, je n'ai rien. Merci George...  
- George ! Brailla Murdoch, toujours à terre. Il s'enfuit !  
Tournant la tête, Crabtree put apercevoir une silhouette qui courait vers le fond d'un passage entre deux immeubles. Il partit immédiatement à ses trousses, tandis que Robin alla aider l'inspecteur en lui prenant le bras.  
- Merci Miss Duncan. Vous êtes blessée ?  
- C'est pas passé loin, sans l'agent Crabtree je serai probablement morte. Et vous ?  
- Je n'ai rien.  
Il alla ramasser son chapeau, et enleva la poussière de son costume. Il remit son chapeau sur sa tête et s'agenouilla pour examiner les morceaux du pot de fleur. Robin fut étonnée de sa conduite, George s'était lancé à la poursuite de leur agresseur, et lui, il regardait un ridicule pot de fleur écrasé...  
Vu la vitesse à laquelle il est arrivé au sol, il a dû tomber du quatrième étage...  
Il leva la tête vers le haut de l'immeuble mais la voix essoufflée de George l'appela du fond de la cour :  
- Monsieur... Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible... il m'a échappé...


	7. Chapter 7

Robin, William Murdoch et George Crabtree étaient repartis au commissariat juste après l'incident. La jeune femme était choquée, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'on ait voulu la tuer, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait même pas vu distinctement les visages de ces deux personnes, alors pourquoi vouloir l'éliminer ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vraiment en danger. La réaction du jeune policier l'avait beaucoup marqué, ce réflexe de plonger sur elle pour la protéger, elle avait déjà vu ça au cinéma, mais c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru quelqu'un capable de faire ça, et surtout pas pour elle. L'inspecteur Murdoch l'avait emmené dans son bureau, il la faisait patienter alors que lui et Crabtree s'entretenaient avec l'inspecteur Brackenreid. C'était un homme grand, massif, il avait les cheveux roux et une imposante moustache, ses yeux étaient bleus clair. Il imposait un certain respect par sa carrure, mais la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçut, Robin avait tout de suite pensé au morse dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles... Assise près du bureau de l'inspecteur Murdoch, elle pouvait voir les trois hommes parler entre eux, sans entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.  
- Comment ça le meurtrier a disparu ? s'étonna l'inspecteur Brackenreid, un verre de whisky à la main.  
- L'agent Crabtree s'est lancé à sa poursuite, commença l'inspecteur Murdoch.  
- Tout à fait Monsieur, continua Crabtree, je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'au fond d'une cour d'immeuble, je l'ai bien vu devant moi, et quand je suis arrivé... Il avait disparu.  
- Comme de la fumée ? Volatilisé ?  
- Il est sans doute entrer dans un des immeubles, renchérit Murdoch. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai envoyé plusieurs agents sur les lieux.  
L'inspecteur Brackenreid jeta un regard indécis au jeune inspecteur. Il fit le tour de son bureau, faisant tanguer le whisky orange au fond de son verre.  
- Et votre Miss machin là...  
- Duncan, précisèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.  
- Oui voilà. Le meurtrier est à ses trousses, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire d'elle ?  
- L'agent Crabtree est chargé de sa protection, déclara Murdoch. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait la garder en sûreté chez lui.  
Derrière lui, le jeune policier avalait sa salive. Brackenreid haussa un sourcil.  
- Ah, les bonnes femmes..., marmonna-t-il. Courage Crabtree.  
- C'est à dire que..., bafouilla Crabtree. Je loue une simple chambre... Je ne sais pas où elle pourra dormir...  
- George, voyons..., s'indigna Murdoch. Cette jeune femme a besoin d'être rassurée, de plus vous serez plus rapide si vous ne dormez pas dans votre lit. Imaginez que le meurtrier surgisse en plein milieu de la nuit, vous bondirez sur vos pieds en un rien de temps.  
- L'instinct de sacrifice, Crabtree, lança Brackenreid. Les femmes adorent ça. Prévenez-moi de la suite de l'enquête.  
- Nous en saurons plus quand nos agents rentrerons, conclut Murdoch. Pour l'heure, il se fait tard. George, je vous accompagne, vous et Miss Duncan, jusqu'à votre chambre.

L'agent Crabtree louait une chambre dans un immeuble non loin du commissariat, il s'y était rendu avec l'inspecteur et la jeune femme. Même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher, le jeune policier éprouvait un grand sentiment de gêne à recevoir son supérieur et une demoiselle dans sa modeste chambre... Un lit près de la porte, deux fenêtres entourées de rideaux blancs, une armoire, un bureau mal rangé ; l'agent Crabtree se sentait plus que mal à l'aise. Après s'être assuré de la sûreté des lieux, l'inspecteur Murdoch était reparti au commissariat, afin de continuer l'enquête, et espérer trouver ce mystérieux agresseur fantôme. Après son départ, il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce. Robin n'osait pas regarder le jeune policier, quand à lui, il continuait de fixer alternativement le sol et le plafond.  
- C'est..., se risqua Robin.  
Mais elle croisa le regard de Crabtree, qui sembla la paralyser sur place. Elle essaya de continuer tant bien que mal :  
- C'est très gentil de me protéger... Enfin... je veux dire... C'est votre métier de protéger les gens... Mais hem... ce vous avez fait... tout à l'heure...  
- C'est mon devoir, Miss Duncan.  
A force d'entendre cette expression à longueur de temps, Robin craqua et se vengea sur le jeune homme :  
- J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille fille quand vous m'appelez comme ça, appelez-moi Robbie !  
D'abord surpris, l'agent Crabtree eut un sourire face à la moue et au ton de Robin. Cette remarque sembla détendre l'atmosphère, les deux jeunes gens s'échangèrent des sourires amusés.  
- Ne m'en voulez pas George... Mais si je m'emporte, c'est parce que je n'en peux plus d'être ici... Je ne veux pas dire ici avec vous, juste...  
- Vous venez d'un autre monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
Robin haussa un sourcil. Il avait donc tout compris, mais comment faire... Le jeune policier eut la forte impression d'avoir fait une bourde, son sourire s'estompa et son regard commença à parcourir la pièce, comme s'il cherchait une excuse. Robin tenta de le rassurer :  
- C'est compliqué...  
- Je trouve cela fascinant, au contraire ! Vous devez sans doute vivre l'aventure la plus trépidante de votre vie !  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me venait à l'esprit, je vous rappelle quand même qu'on veut me tuer... Mais je dois avouer que vous n'avez pas tort, dans un sens, jamais je n'aurais imaginer vivre une expérience pareille dans ma vie.  
En tournant les yeux vers le jeune policier, elle vit ses yeux verts pétiller, un sourire s'était installé sur son visage. Robin aurait tant voulu se confier à lui, George et le Docteur Ogden étaient les seules personnes en qui elle avait eu immédiatement confiance. Mais s'il en parlait à l'inspecteur Murdoch, cela risquerait vite de mal tourner, aussi bien pour Robin que pour George. William Murdoch aimait trop les sciences exactes pour croire à son récit, elle n'allait pas risquer un aller simple en maison de fous pour une conversation avec George, aussi plaisante soit elle... Robin alla vers une fenêtre bordée de rideaux blancs, mais elle s'en approcha d'à peine quelques centimètres que George la mit en garde :  
- Miss Dun..., Robbie, vous ne devez pas. C'est une mesure de sécurité, votre agresseur pourrait vous tirer dessus.  
Robin s'éloigna immédiatement de la fenêtre, elle lança à George un regard à mi-chemin entre le désespoir et la tentative de meurtre.  
- Je suis navré..., murmura-t-il.  
La jeune femme soupira, elle n'avait décidément droit à rien ! Elle se tourna vers sa droite, sa main buta contre le coin du bureau de George. Il y était disposé une machine à écrire, un tas de feuilles était rangé à côté. Crabtree s'avança vers Robin, celle-ci comprit alors que ce tas de feuilles n'était pas si anodin qu'il en avait l'air...  
- Oh ce n'est rien..., s'empressa George.  
- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Robin sur un ton espiègle.  
En se penchant, elle vit une présentation sur la première page : « George Crabtree – _The Curse of the Lost Pharaohs_ ». Elle passa brièvement les pages, noircies de mots, de titres de chapitres et autres noms de personnages...  
- C'est vous qui avez écrit ça, George ?  
- Eh bien..., commença-t-il, embarrassé. Oui, à mes heures perdues... Souvent j'écris pendant mes gardes. Il ne se passe jamais rien de bien passionnant la nuit au Poste Quatre et je trouve...  
- Je peux le lire ?  
Les yeux de Robin étincelaient d'envie, elle avait enfin trouvé une occupation face à cette longue soirée. Occupation qui allait sans doute la sortir de ses idées noires, et lui faire oublier son poursuiveur... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre George, ce qui risquait d'être vite fait devant ses yeux de cocker...

Même si le roman de l'agent Crabtree l'avait captivé, Robin n'avait pas pu résister à la fatigue et s'était endormie sur le lit du jeune policier. Celui-ci ne s'était aperçu de rien car, quand Robin s'était assise afin de lire, il avait aussitôt repris son écriture dans un élan d'inspiration. La nuit avait envahi le ciel de Toronto, George avait allumé une petite lampe à pétrole sur son bureau pour s'éclairer. Il venait juste de terminer une troisième page relatant les aventures de ses héros, il enleva la feuille de papier de la machine :  
- Je sais que mon histoire n'est pas un chef d'oeuvre de la littérature, dit-il en s'adressant à Robin, mais voyez-vous je...  
Il s'arrêta soudain de parler car il découvrit Robin, endormie dans son lit sur le côté gauche. Les pages du roman étaient soigneusement rangées devant elle. George, emporté par son imagination, n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il n'avait même pas entendu la jeune femme bouger. Posant sa feuille près de lui, il se releva et s'approcha de Robin.  
- Je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs..., se dit-il. Si quelqu'un était entré, peut-être ne l'aurais-je pas entendu...  
Il recouvrit le corps de Robin d'une couverture, il la sentit remuer et soupirer. Crabtree eut un sourire, il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'il était bien présent pour la protéger. Mais il entendit un grincement dans le couloir... Des bruits de pas, lents, faisaient grincer les planches en bois, quelqu'un venait vers sa chambre. A pas de loup, George alla éteindre la lampe à pétrole sur son bureau, et revint coller son oreille à sa porte. Il se sentit soudain étouffé, deux bras enserraient ses côtes derrière lui. Sous la surprise, il faillit bondir en hurlant. Il devina très vite que c'était Robin, elle se cramponnait à lui comme à une bouée de secours.  
- Vous avez entendu, George ?..., murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée.  
- Robbie... Je ne peux plus respirer...  
Elle relâcha alors son étreinte autour de sa cage thoracique, mais resta tout de même agrippée à son dos, ses doigts crochetant le tissu noir de son uniforme. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent précisément derrière leur porte, Robin hésita entre griffer George et tomber dans les pommes. Après tout, peut-être que cela la ramènerait dans son époque... Crabtree prit son courage à deux mains, ou du moins la poignée de la porte et son arme, et ouvrit la porte en criant :  
- Police ! Plus un... Higgins ? Mais que... ?  
En effet, devant leurs yeux hébétés se tenait l'agent de police Higgins, la main gauche en l'air prête à frapper à la porte.  
- Pour l'amour de... ! S'emporta George. Henry, j'ai bien failli vous tuer !  
- Je ne pensais pas vous faire peur.  
- C'est réussi ! Lança Robin, toujours cachée derrière Crabtree.  
- Toutes mes excuses. Je venais vous prévenir, l'inspecteur Murdoch désire vous voir, nous avons trouvé un cadavre de femme.


	8. Chapter 8

Holà, l'auteur aux commandes ! :)

Il va falloir vous armer de patience pour la suite, car je suis en ce moment même dans des révisions pré-partiels (c'est comme ça qu'on dit ?) de fous... Courage mes lecteurs chéris et merci encore de me suivre  
J'espère bientôt vous donner des nouvelles de Robin et Georginou ;)


End file.
